Soldado Malfoy
by Jamary Meegonz
Summary: Niño soldado de SKAP… song fic con la historia de Draco como mortífago! es mi primer fic! Sorry si lo dejo botado... pero el tiempo es poco YYR


Niño soldado de SKA-P… song fic con la historia de Draco como mortífago!

Disclamer: los personajes y derechos de la historisa Harry Potter, pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB, apesar de q muchas autoras desearan lo contrario y la cancion es Niño Soldado de Ska-P

un saludo muy especial a mi amga Alyssa por haber subido el cap o

´+

_**Fui a nacer donde no hay nada (oh oh oh)**_

_**Tras esa línea que separa el bien del mal,**_

_**Mi tierra se llama miseria (oh oh oh)**_

_**Y no conozco la palabra libertad.**_

Se encontraba en esos momentos pensando sobre su vida. Pensaba que en unas cuantas horas más, cumpliría su destino como heredero de los Malfoy… cumpliría su mayoría de edad y por ende tendría que ingresar a las filas del que no debe ser nombrado, para así seguir la tradición familiar. Si bien éste joven no se caracterizaba por ser lo que se puede decir "del lado bueno del mundo mágico", tampoco le llamaba la atención andar matando gente a diestra y siniestra.

Estaba confundido, no sabía que hacer. Si no seguía la tradición familiar, sería la deshonra de los Malfoy… sería una especie de Sirius Black, renunciando a todo lo suyo a causa del estúpido remordimiento y de la maldita conciencia con la que había nacido. Porqué ninguna de estás dos lo dejaba tranquilo? Porqué cada vez que hacía o decía algo que no debía, aparecía ésta y lo hacía sentirse mal hasta que éste tenía que arrepentirse?

Desde pequeño le habían estado enseñando para este momento, el cual no quería que llegara. Porqué le pasaba esto? No lo entendía, pero de lo que tenía seguridad era el hecho de que no quería ser un mortífago más, y menos aún estar sometido bajo las órdenes de un psicópata que se creía el mago más fuerte y peligroso del mundo.

Había tomado una decisión… no iría a la ceremonia de recepción de nuevos mortífagos. Diría que estaba enfermo si era necesario, pero no iba a ir a esa ceremonia para ser el centro de atención de un psicópata que en cualquier momento, tarde o temprano lo mataría.

_**Fui secuestrado en una guerra, **_

_**Torturado y preparado pa' matar, **_

_**Me he convertido en una bestia **_

_**Soy sólo un niño que no tiene identidad.**_

Draco, toma tus cosas. Los carruajes están esperando abajo. – dijo Lucius

Padre, no me siento bien. Tengo dolor de estómago y a ratos me vienen escalofríos. Parece que tengo fiebre.

Nada de eso. Lo que pasa es que estás nervioso por que tu gran día ha llegado hijo. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Sé que no me defraudarás.

Si Draco estaba confundido antes de ver a su padre, ahora lo estaba aún más. Lucius por fin estaba orgulloso de él (cosa poco común, a pesar de los logros de su hijo), y lo peor de todo es que confiaba en que no lo defraudaría. No era eso acaso lo que había estado a punto de hacer? Se sentía cada vez peor. Esa conciencia aparecía en los momentos más inoportunos. "Qué harás ahora? Tu padre confía en ti, pero por otro lado tu sabes que iría en tu contra unirte a los mortífagos" Era la frase que a cada minuto aparecía ante Draco mientras iba en el carruaje camino a lo que para él, sería la ejecución de sus ideales. Estaba un poco harto que su padre decidiera por él lo que le convenía y lo que no. Se sentía como un títere manipulado por su padre. Se sentía indefenso frente a las decisiones que toman sobre su futuro, en el que él como protagonista de su propia vida, no tenía ni voz ni voto. Como evidencia de lo que pensaba, veía el camino que lo dirigía a lo que él por ningún motivo hubiese ido voluntariamente. Había que estar loco para eso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían llegado a una casona enorme, en las afueras de Londres. La casa por fuera se veía añosa; la escalera del frente, que daba a la puerta principal se veía demasiado frágil para resistir el peso de una persona adulta. Draco pensó que tendría que entrar solo a aquella casa en la cual se encontraba el que no debe ser nombrado, pero al pisar el primer escalón, se dio cuenta que era perfectamente firme. Como no lo había pensado antes? La casa tenía un embrujo para pasar desapercibida a la vista de muggles que podrían pasar por ahí. Una mansión por esos lugares, sería demasiado llamativa. Narcissa y Lucius subieron tras Draco. El interior era realmente lujoso, digno de un rey.

Llegaron a una especie de vestíbulo donde Draco encontró a los Goyle, los Crabbe, los Parkinson y los Zabinni. La sala era enorme. Estaba adornada con pilares sobre los cuales se posaban demonios hechos de sal, cada uno con su nombre y una pequeña descripción. El demonio que mas le llamó la atención fue uno que decía así:

"_Segrael: antiguo demonio de origen árabe. Su nombre significa 'Dios de la desesperación' su poder más grande era el de poder causar desesperación extrema en un ser con el solo hecho de mirarlo". _

Por cortesía se acercó a sus compañeros de Slytherin para entablar algún tipo de conversación, de las típicas que tenía su padre con gente insignificante.

Están nerviosos mis queridos amigos? Mi padre me dijo que nos entrenarían por unas semanas y que luego nos darían una misión para ver si somos leales al Señor de las Tinieblas – decía con su vocecita chillona Pansy.

No puedo estar nervioso para enfrentarme a lo que he estado esperando durante toda mi vida – respondió Blaise sencillamente.

Yo tampoco estoy nervioso, o sea… me prepararon toda mi vida para este momento, no es para echarlo a perder por una sensación tan absurda como los nervios – dijo Draco

Lo mismo opino yo – dijo torpemente Vincent y Gregory asintió con la cabeza, para dar a entender que el pensaba lo mismo que su compañero.

De una sala contigua, salió un mortífago que bien conocían. Los llamo a cada uno por su nombre y los destinó a distintas salas, con distintos mortífagos. Luego el Señor Tenebroso pasaría por cada una de ellas dando instrucciones específicas para cada caso, según como estuvieran. A Blaise le toco estar con Bellatrix Lestrange, a Vincent le tocó McNair, a Gregory con Avery, a Pansy le tocó Lucius y a Draco le tocó Snape. Dentro de la sala había nada más que una mesa y dos sillas, lo que le extraño muchísimo, ya que él se esperaba algo peor. Snape tomó asiento y Draco siguió su ejemplo.

Sintió como si alguien tratara de entrar a su mente, pero rápidamente la bloqueo y su "agresor" no pudo sondearla más.

Draco, es por tu bien. Tengo que revisar tu mente y así el señor oscuro no lo hará personalmente. Sabes perfectamente que sería mucho peor si lo hiciera él, por que aunque pusieras barreras para no dejarlo entrar, lo haría de todos modos y ahí te verías en graves problemas ya que hurgaría hasta tus más íntimos secretos, miedos y deseos.

A Draco estas palabras lo asustaron mucho, así que en vez de bloquear su mente, puso encima los pensamientos que tenían que ver con las ganas que tenía de ser un mortífago, de seguir el ejemplo de su padre y de toda su familia… de hacer que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de él. A Snape esto lo alegró muchísimo. Si al principio pensó que era asombrosa la habilidad de Draco para bloquear su mente, ahora lo pensaba con más intensidad ya que había logrado hacer que viera lo que él le quería mostrar y no sus miedos más ocultos. Le pareció excelente como Draco manejaba el arte de la legermancia (algo por el estilo es), la que él mismo practicaba a diario dentro de su papel de espía.

Le dio su informe al Señor Tenebroso. Todos habían pasado al primera parte del camino para convertirse en seguidores del Señor de las Tinieblas. Ahora se tendrían que quedar ahí para su entrenamiento, con el cual se supone quedarían listos para la tercera y última parte de la recepción que sería "la misión" que tendrían que llevar a cabo para demostrar su fidelidad al Señor Tenebroso.

_**Me han obligado a disparar**_

_**Me han enseñado como asesinar **_

_**Me han obligado a mutilar **_

_**En un infierno terrenal**_

En eso prácticamente consistía su entrenamiento. En aprender a usar bien las maldiciones imperdonables para aplicarlas a muggles que traían especialmente para las prácticas diarias. Draco manejaba perfectamente la maldición **_"Cruciatus"_** y así lo había demostrado a penas tuvo la oportunidad. En esos momentos ya estaba en la práctica de la maldición **_"Imperitus"_** pero para entenderla, su entrenador le había hecho sentir sus efectos y también como resistirse a ésta, por si alguna vez trataban de manipularlo con ella. La próxima maldición que le tocó aprender fue el **_"Avada Kedavra"_** o mejor conocida, como la maldición asesina. Esta fue la que más le costó, ya que debido a su conciencia, no se podía concentrar lo suficiente para lograr matar a su víctima, dejándola sólo en estado de shock para luego quedar inconsciente.

_**Hey no,tu indiferencia no tiene perdón**_

_**Quien te robó el corazón, no te levantes del sillón.**_

_**Hey no, tu indiferencia no tiene perdón**_

_**Quien te robó el corazón, apaga la televisión.**_

Tras Dos semanas de duro trabajo para poder llevar a cabo las maldiciones sin intervención de su conciencia, el Lord Oscuro personalmente le enseñó a hacer el "Crucioment", una maldición mucho más dolorosa y que dejaba muchas mas huellas físicas y sicológicas en la persona que el Cruciatus común y corriente. Cuando se aplicaba esta maldición, la víctima sentía como se rompían sus órganos interiores logrando grandes hemorragias internas y al final la muerte (no sin dolor) del afectado.

En cierto momento Draco se dio cuenta que se había vuelto más frío y calculador en cuanto a su vida se trataba… y para que hablar de la vida de los demás. Se había vuelto su deporte favorito el molestar a Pansy y convencerla de cosas que nunca habían sido, como por ejemplo cuando la hizo presentarse delante del Señor Oscuro sin que él la hubiese llamado. La sesión de Cruciatus no se habían hecho esperar y Pansy salió de la presencia de su Señor con un aspecto terrible y no salió de su habitación en todo el fin de semana; o cuando le dijo que Blaise la pretendía… pasó una semana entera llorando cuando descubrió que Blaise estaba comprometido en matrimonio para cuando dejara de estudiar y que lamentablemente no era ella la elegida ni por la familia ni por él.

Se acercaba peligrosamente el día de la prueba final. Ya habían terminado el entrenamiento y tenían una semana libre aún antes de preocuparse de hacer lo que les pidiera el Señor Tenebroso. Draco pensaba en que le podía pedir a él. Si le pidiera que le diera un par de Cruciatus al "Cara Rajada Potter" o al "Comadreja Weasley" o aun a la "Sangre sucia Granger", lo haría feliz de la vida sin dejar que se lo repitieran dos veces.

Draco no lo podía creer. Les habían dado la gran misión dos días antes de llevarla a cabo, pero éste aun no se convencía lo que tenía que hacer. No lo quería asimilar, o sea, no podía hacer eso. Ya de por si le parecía horroroso matar a alguien, y peor aun si ese alguien era su padre… Lucius Malfoy. Si bien no era un padre ejemplar ni nada por el estilo, no dejaba de ser parte de su familia… su sangre… SU PADRE.

Esta noticia le afectó muchísimo al muchacho, pero supo disimularlo bastante bien ante el Lord. Era Snape el que había notado que algo le pasaba al chico, supuso que sería algo que tenía que ver con la misión, pero no sabía que podía afectar así a un muchacho de 17 años. Era definitivo… no entendía a los adolescentes. Se propuso hablar con Draco a penas tuviera oportunidad. Siempre había sido su alumno favorito y no había tardado en tomarle afecto, de un modo bastante peculiar, pero afecto después de todo.

_**Una pistola en la cabeza **_

_**Me esta obligando a asesinar a mi papá **_

_**Soy una maquina de guerra, **_

_**Mi dedo aprieta ese gatillo sin mirar… **_

FLASH BACK

Salían de la gran sala en la que estaba el "trono" de Voldemort y un Severus Snape nada de contento llamó a Draco aparte. No le gustaba demostrar que se preocupaba por algo o por alguien, fuese quien fuese.

Qué es lo que te preocupa muchacho- dijo adoptando un tono menos frío y cortante, muy diferente al que había utilizado antes.

Nada, no me puede preocupar nada- contestó él, aunque en un comienzo no le salía la voz

A mí no me engañas Draco- dijo en tono severo

Es que aquí no se puede conversar- dijo moviendo solamente los labios

Se dirigieron rápidamente a la habitación de Draco. Cuando entraron, Severus puso todos los hechizos que recordaba para aislar el lugar de oídos ajenos. A penas Severus terminó esta labor se dio vuelta y encontró la imagen más desoladora que podía ver en alguien. Draco Malfoy estaba llorando al igual que un bebé. Se notaba en sus ojos la desesperación e impotencia que sentía en esos momentos. Toda frialdad y entereza del chico se había esfumado a penas entraron en el cuarto.

Tiene que ver con la misión, verdad?- se fue sin rodeos.

El chico sólo asintió. No le salían las palabras.

Tienes que matar a alguien- prosiguió

El chico volvió a asentir, pero esta vez se puso a llorar inconsolablemente.

Me puedes mostrar el papel que te dio el Lord?- preguntó sin mucho convencimiento.

Draco le alcanzó el papel y leyó con espanto el nombre que con tan buena caligrafía aparecía ahí. Era el nombre del padre del muchacho. Ahora entendía las emociones que habían reflejado los ojos del chico. A cualquiera le hubiese afectado eso. Encontró que habían hecho un excelente trabajo con el chico al enseñarle a no demostrar sus emociones. Había engañado al mismísimo Lord Oscuro y éste no se había dado cuenta lo afectado que se encontraba.

FIN FLASH BACK

Había llegado el día. Aquel fatídico 30 de Marzo. Este era el día para llevar a cabo la misión. Como llevarla a cabo era asunto de ellos. Draco había ideado un plan para advertir a su padre durante el día y así entre ambos buscar un sustituto que lo reemplazara con poción multijugos y el maleficio Imperius. Pero Voldemort tenía otros planes para ambos Malfoy.

Mandó llamar a Lucius cuando aún no amanecía. La misión que le encomendaría era un atentado al Londres muggle, así que tenía que ser sigiloso. Él no sabía que esa sería su última misión para "la causa". Ya como a las nueve de la mañana tenía su escuadrón de mortífagos listo para atacar. Estaba a punto de salir rumbo a su destino cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Bellatrix no estaba a cargo de la misión. Por qué el Señor Tenebroso no le había encomendado tan importante misión a su favorita? Si bien él era su mano derecha, sabía que el Lord prefería a la chica. Sin detenerse a pensar más tiempo en ello, salió del refugio con su equipo. Atacarían los lugares más concurridos ese día. Se acercaban peligrosamente a un centro comercial. En el atentado murieron alrededor de 750 personas, por que pensando que era una fuga de gas, algunos funcionarios habían dado aviso y habían empezado una evacuación masiva. Las bajas en el lado del Señor Tenebroso no habían sido pocas tampoco, alguien había alertado a los aurores y éstos habían llegado al instante. Murieron alrededor de 15 mortífagos. El Lord no estaba nada de contento con esto, por lo que le dedicó a Lucius unos minutos de su tiempo para darle a entender a base de Cruciatus que tenía que haber previsto una aparición rápida de los aurores.

A las ocho en punto de la noche, Draco fue llamado ante la presencia del Lord. Mientras caminaba hacia el salón principal, iba pensando que quizás fuera por que aún no había matado a su padre. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Llegó ante las puertas de roble del salón y llamó suavemente. No quería echarle a perder los ánimos al Lord, decían que cuando se enojaba era caso perdido.

Cuando entró no pudo detener un sentimiento de impotencia al ver a su padre frente al Lord, postrado a sus pies cual Dios fuera. Le dio rabia. Tenía que matar a su padre por culpa de ese maniático loco que se autodenominaba Lord Voldemort, pero que en realidad no era más que un maniático empedernido. Él no había querido unirse, pero ya era demasiado tarde… no había vuelta atrás. Tenía que hacerlo.

Menos mal que eres puntual. Excelente cualidad. - dijo Voldemort con un brillo malvado en sus ojos de reptil

Mi señor - dijo Draco inclinándose y besando con asco la mano huesuda de su Señor.

Veo que aún no llevas a cabo tu misión. No será que te has arrepentido?

No mi Señor, es una misión muy importante para mí por que así le demostraré mi fidelidad.

Lucius se sentía orgulloso de su hijo. Estaba siendo como él mismo. Lo que no encajaba era la misión de Draco. O sea, por que no la había cumplido ya? Su respuesta se vio respondida cuando habló nuevamente Voldemort.

Mi querido Lucius - dijo melosamente - te preguntarás para que te traje hasta aquí, no?

En realidad si usted me lo permite - dijo Lucius - si quisiera saber para que estoy aquí. Quiere que presencie la misión de mi hijo Señor?-preguntó con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

De hecho es justamente por lo que te llamé. - Draco miró al Lord y éste le hizo una seña con la cabeza en señal de asentimiento. Draco levantó la varita y apuntó a su padre que aún no comprendía nada.

Draco, hijo. Por qué me apuntas con la varita? Bájala, yo no te haría daño.

Padre, mi misión consiste en matarte – dijo Draco con la voz apesadumbrada, aunque sólo su padre lo captó.

Ahora mi querido Lucius, tu último deseo…

Hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti.

Avada Kedavra – dijo Draco cerrando los ojos para no ver la cara que tenía su padre al sentir la maldición asesina.

..-.-.-.--.-..--.-..-.-.--.-..-.--.-..-.--..--.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.--..-.-.--.-.-.-.-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo lamento, en una proxima entrega estara la parte de cómo se siente draco después de esto... si quieren que la historia continue, solamente manden muchos rewiew... es mi primera historia asi que no sean malitos!

:KISSES:


End file.
